Virada Inesperada
by baahcullen
Summary: Isabella Swan saiu de viagem com suas melhores amigas, Alice e Rosalie, para passar o ano novo na praia com elas. O que será que o destino reservou para ela nessa virada de ano?
1. 3O de Dezembro

N/A: Oi gente *-* Bem, essa fic vai ser beeem pequena, é uma coisinha pra comemorar o ano novo –q, com um presentinho já que não deu tempo pra mim fazer a de natal –shoramd. Bem, é uma mini fic, deve ter 3 ou 4 capítulos que eu pretendo terminar antes de chegar o ano novo kk pra ficar num tempo certinho de fic. Espero que vocês curtam de verdade heim, beijão. Capítulo 1 – 3O de Dezembro

"Anda Bella, acorda" Sentia umas mãozinhas me balançarem enquanto eu tentava dormir com a grande viagem de ontem em rumo a praia, onde agente ia passar o ano novo.

"Anda Bells, rápido, vamos pra praia agora cedinho, anda Bells, você tem meia hora pra se arrumar, desisto de te chamar, eu e Rose te esperamos na cozinha" Escutei um barulho de porta e quando fui tentar abrir os olhos a claridade tomou conta de mim, Alice havia aberto a cortina. Dei um salto da cama e peguei meu biquíni e corri em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho, pra me despertar, porque eu sou um nojo de manhã. Lenta, lenta e lenta. Se não existe palavra melhor pra descrever, essa vai ao lugar dela.

Tomei meu banho com rapidez, só pra dar uma acordada e fiz minhas necessidades e logo fui me arrumar para ir pra praia com as meninas, já que eu tinha agora menos de meia hora para poder me arrumar. Coloquei o biquíni e logo fui pro quarto pra pegar um short para mim colocar e uns acessórios de praia: óculos, canga, protetor solar e outras coisinhas. Com a bolsa arrumada, óculos na poker face, saí do quarto em direção a sala de estar onde Alice e Rosalie estavam divinas, todas arrumadas pra praia com o maior estilo, e eu aqui a mais comum, a mais confortável, era a palavra mais certa para descrever como eu estava, confortável.

"Bella, você está comunzinha demais, não acha?" Alice começou a me fitar, ela sempre adorava me deixar na moda, mais eu tinha meu estilo comum de ser, as vezes deixava elas interferirem no que eu gosto, mais tem horas que é bom ser eu mesma pra poder aproveitar mais as coisas.

"Estou me sentindo bem, super bem" Rosalie me fitava juntamente com Alice, inconformadas. Eu estava sem brinco, sem maquiagem, sem nada, bem comum; Afinal, é apenas uma praia. Mais elas estavam lindas, como sempre, divinas.

"Ok então Bells" Alice fez uma cara de triste "Se você se sente melhor assim, vamos pra praia 'Girls'" Alice com suas gírias, ai meu Deus, era bem tenso mais me fazia render muitas risadas. Saímos em direção a praia, que era em frente ao apartamento em que tínhamos alugado para passar o ano novo. Eram exatamente 7:41 da manhã e a praia já estava com um movimento surpreendente de pessoas, que incrível.

"Quanto gatinho a essa hora da manhã" Rosalie disse com as mãos indo em direção a boca, aquele gesto paty de ser dela, normal.

"Ta Rose, agora vamos achar um lugar na praia se não vão tomar tudo – Olha como isso ta lotando, cedo, cedo" Elas pareceram concordar e fomos até um local que não era muito movimentado – nem muito cheio, nem muito vazio – e nos acomodamos por lá. Abri minha cadeira e coloquei a canga por cima, a missão agora era passar protetor, uma coisa bem difícil de se fazer sozinha, mais não impossível. Levantei-me e comecei a passar por todo corpo, até que um grupo de três rapazes bem bonitos, altos e fortes estavam passando por ali.

Um deles chamou bastante a minha atenção, coisa muito rara de se acontecer, _é apenas uma praia_, murmurei para mim, mas não pude deixar de notar sua estonteante beleza. Cabelos bagunçados meio dourado iluminado pela cor do sol, olhos esverdeados, um corpo um pouco definido. O homem perfeito para mim, odiava homens bombados e todo estragado com produtos. _Mais o que você está pensando Isabella Swan?_ Mal viu um homem e já está se comprometendo falando que é perfeito demais pra si mesma? Não quero ser assim como Rose e Alice, sou do tipo mais fechada e gosto disso, mais não sou tãããão fechada, gosto de me divertir as vezes e elas me entendem, afinal, somos melhores amigas.

O rapaz mais alto e forte, com o cabelo bem curto, peitoral definido chegou perto de Rose, e eu fiquei só ali, tentando ouvir o que ela falava com ele, só tinha que me controlar para não rir, uma coisa que eu faço direto é rir quando não deve, é um traço marcante na minha personalidade.

Deixei o protetor de lado e a minha vontade de escutar a conversa toda de lado e fui em direção ao mar, era tudo que eu mais precisava agora, mar... Água... Ondas. Saí andando com um passo um pouco mais rápido que meu normal e acabo tropeçando em algo. _O grande homem com os cabelos bagunçados._ Gelei.

"Oh, desculpe. Já sei, devo olhar para onde ando, não ligue sou avoada assim mesmo" Ele deu um sorriso torto, uma coisa que eu não sabia que dava pra acontecer é que sorriso paralisasse. Tentei não parecer 'mágica' com o sorriso encantador que esse lindo rapaz dava pra mim.

"Não se preocupe, ta tudo bem. – Afinal, sou Edward Cullen e você?" Ele segurou em uma das minhas mãos e a beijou. Sim, ninguém nunca havia feito isso comigo e eu gelei mais uma vez.

"Eu sou Isabella Swan" Tentei ser sexy como ele, dei uma piscada, mais eu não conseguia. Eu não era nem um pouco sexy, não era mesmo.

"Vamos tomar um banho de praia, heim?" Ele me fitava de cima até em baixo, uma coisa que me deixava com um pouco de vergonha, um pouco não, _em chamas_ de tanta vergonha e espero que ele não tenha notado isso.

"Ah claro, estava indo fazer isso agora mesmo" _Quando você me parou_, heim gato. Ri e ele pareceu não entender, mais deixa pra lá, eu e ele fomos à direção a praia e eu peguei meu rumo. Passou uma onda, duas, e eu mergulhei. Assim que levantei vi aquele homem iluminado, sinceramente eu pensei na hora que eu tinha morrido e que ele era um anjo, não havia outra palavra para descrever aquele homem além de perfeito, não havia mesmo. Ele veio chegando rápido na minha direção e segurou forte na minha cintura, fiquei sem ação até que eu vi que ele me puxou pra traz porque vinha uma onda um _pouco grandinha_ na minha direção.

"Obrigada" Fiquei um pouco sem jeito, mais tinha que agradecer, se não eu tomaria bastante água, eu e minha lerdeza sem fim.

"Que isso Isabella –" Tinha que cortar ele, ISABELLA? Nem morta.

"Só Bella" o fitei e ele pareceu um pouco embaraçado, lindo.

"Como eu ia dizendo, não precisa agradecer, tá tudo bem" Ele me deu um sorriso e eu gelei novamente. Tinha que parar de gelar na frente daquele homem perfeito se não eu ia passar bastante vexame perto dele e isso não é nem um pouco legal.

"É, eu acho melhor ir indo" Eu ia saindo do mar quando eu senti uma mão máscula me segurar os braços, me deixando imóvel.

"Já vai?" Me virei para encarar seu rosto e o vi com uma face de tristeza, não sei porque. Sorri.

"Sim, praia não é muito meu estilo" Permaneci sorrindo, e ele bagunçou os cabelos.

"OH –" ele pareceu procurar as palavras certas, e parecia um pouco embaraçado também. Nunca vi menino agindo assim, sempre querem pegar garotas e vão direto ao ponto. Mais ele não, achei ele diferente, só na primeira olhada. "É... posso te levar até em casa, sei lá, quem sabe..." Que graça era esse homem, meu Deus, acho que você deixou um anjo cair aqui na terra, mas não leve, quero ter ele pra mim. _Xô pensamentos_, ele só está querendo amizade, nada mais.

"Tudo bem, moro atravessando a praia vamos lá deixa só eu pegar minhas coisas" Voltei em direção as meninas e ele vinha logo atrás de mim, comecei a recolher minhas coisas e em seguida vi os rapazes indo em direção a Edward e as meninas chamando minha atenção.

"Bella, já vai pra casa? Não acredito" Rosalie disse meia que chocada.

"Vou Rose, sabe que praia não é muito a minha cara né, só à noite" Sorri.

"AH, então essa vai te agradar, a noite temos um Lual, que se acha?" Eu adorava Luaus, e era bem melhor ainda quando as melhores amigas estavam do meu lado, era farra na certa, mais eu nunca saí com um cara e bêbada de nenhuma festa, não fazia meu estilo, bebia um energético e mais nada.

"Tudo bem –" Sorri amarelo. "Eu vou, mais agora me deixa ir – Ah, que horas vamos sair pra almoçar?" Alice pareceu um pouco embaraçada pra me contar alguma coisa, fiquei intrigada.

"Nós vamos almoçar com os três bonitões –" Alice foi cortada por um loiro muito bonito por sinal. Já até vi, todas tem um par pra esse final de ano e como sempre eu sobro, é maravilhoso isso, uma sensação de vela começa a subir em mim na hora dos fogos que você não imagina.

"Dois" Corrigiu o loiro. "Edward não vai com agente, disse que vai ali com a amiga de vocês" Ele me fitou de cima a baixo e não pude deixar de ficar envergonhada.

"Aí Bells" Meu rosto queimou com mais força, Alice adorava fazer piadinhas comigo, e ela começou a rir.

"Aí Bells o que Lice? É apenas –" Senti suas mãos másculas pairarem sobre meu ombro, não com muita força, mais me fazendo ter pensamentos insanos. Não, eu não estava dentro de mim, esse homem estava mexendo comigo, porquê? Minha mente não sabia responder isso para mim.

"Vamos Bella?" Alice e Rosalie bateram com as mãos e eu continuei vermelha de vergonha, e os _dois machões_ do lado delas começaram a rir. Mandei um beijo com as mãos para Lice e Rose e peguei minhas coisas para sair em direção a minha casa denovo com Edward. Silêncio total. Foi o que houve até agente chegar na porta da casa em que agente estava.

"Quer entrar?" Perguntei mexendo nos meus cabelos.

"Ah claro" Eu fui andando na frente para guia-lo até em casa, abri a porta e coloquei as coisas num canto da parede.

"É – Fique avontade" Ele bagunçou os cabelos tentando me dizer alguma coisa.

"Que houve Edward?" O fitei.

"Não acha que era melhor tomar um banho antes de fazer qualquer coisa?" Ih é verdade, eu já havia esquecido de tomar banho antes de entrar em casa, pelo menos pra tirar o sal da água.

"Eu já tinha até esquecido, vamos lá fora" Peguei uma mão dele e saí puxando, correndo e rindo. Não sei o que estava havendo comigo, estava ficando maluca, maluca por Edward. Tenho que parar com isso. Chegamos ao chuveiro, eu liguei o meu e ele pareceu não perceber que tinha outro e veio em direção a mim.

"Ah, vamos ter que dividir Bella, não quero ligar o outro não" Dei uma risada e joguei água nele.

"Que folgado véi" Me virei para ir em direção ao chuveiro do lado e ele segurou minha cintura, me puxando para ele.

"Não quer dividir chuveiro comigo, Bella?" Ele sussurrou em meus ouvidos o que me fez arrepiar ali, e espero que ele não tenha percebido os efeitos que causa em mim. "Heim?" Eu preferi não falar nada, só balançar a cabeça e dizer que sim, mais tinha que ser forte, me livrei de suas mãos e liguei o outro chuveiro e dei uma piscada pra ele, não queria parecer fácil. Eu queria ser, mais um joguinho é sempre bom. Poderia brincar um pouco agora, me ajeitando no chuveiro, tentar deixar ele louco, mesmo não sabendo ser sexy.

Comecei a usar minhas táticas imaginárias. Virei-me de costas, entrei no chuveiro, ajeitei meu biquíni atrás, e molhei meu cabelo virando minha cabeça para trás. Estava me sentindo uma bitch, sério mesmo. Virei-me para ver como estava sendo a reação dele, e ele estava, digamos, um pouco paralisado ali, ponto pra mim.

"Não vai se banhar, Edward?" Pisquei pra ele e comecei a tirar areia do sutiã e do meu corpo, e ele continuava ali me fitando, confesso que aquilo já estava me deixando com um pouco de vergonha. Depois de tirar toda a areia, eu desliguei o chuveiro e ele se mecheu.

"Ai, ai, Bella, ai , ai." Ele voltou a tomar seu banho e eu fiquei esperando sentada num banco em frente ao chuveiro. Eu não sei porque, mais estava sem energia, com o maior sono, sem vontade de fazer nada.

"Edward, acho que vou dormir. Fique avontade aqui em casa, tudo bem?" Ele sacudiu os cabelos jogando toda água em mim e veio em minha direção.

"Poxa Bella, pensei que agente poderia fazer algo hoje a tarde, mais se você está cansada, tudo bem" Ele pareceu triste.

"Tem um Lual mais tarde, as meninas disseram. Se você quiser ficar por aqui em casa, deitar e descansar pode, avontade, mais se quiser se divertir pode ir" Sorri pra ele.

"Eu fico Bella. Mais vá descansar então. Por onde eu fico?" Eu passei uma toalha pra ele antes de responder "Ah, valeu" e ele me deu um beijo no topo da testa.

"Você pode ficar num quarto que está sobrando, é do lado do meu, qualquer coisa você pode ir pra lá" Falei me levantando e levando ele em caminho ao quarto.

"Tudo bem, pode deixar que nem vou incomodar – Ah, valeu a toalha" Ele me deu a toalha e eu abri a porta do quarto de hóspedes pra ele.

"Fique avontade, qualquer coisa mesmo estou no meu quarto, é esse aqui do lado" Apontei pro quarto, mordi meus lábios, sorri e deixei ele no quarto de hóspedes. Abri a porta do meu quarto e peguei a primeira roupa confortável que eu vi, tirei o biquíni e coloquei só minha cueca feminina e um top. Sei que havia um homem do lado do meu quarto, mais eu queria ficar confortável. Passei um creme e penteei meu cabelo e logo em seguida me joguei na cama. Não demorou muito para mim pegar no sono e dormir, mais antes de tudo, só o que vinha na minha cabeça foi Edward, que mal tinha entrado na minha vida e já estava me abalando, eu tinha é que deixar de ser boba. Mais uma coisa é certa, isso nunca havia acontecido comigo antes. Mais que venha o futuro, que só Deus sabe.


	2. Preparação

**N/A:** Gente, eu sei que eu sumi por uns tempos mimimi #, foi bastante bem e peço mil desculpas, porque eu não estava com a cabeça boa para escrever nada, sério mesmo /: recompensar Tentarei vocês deram opiniões que eu mesmo não postando, repetindo, preciso de vocês para me animar sempre a escrever, se não, vai ser só quando eu Estiver de bem com a vida, não é que lá todos os dias.

** Capítulo 2 - Preparação**

Já era bem tarde e só senti uma coisa pesada caindo sobre mim, me despertando do meu pequeno sono, pode acreditar, eu ainda estava caída sem cansaço, eu nunca tinha dormido tanto assim na minha vida. Tentei me motor na cama, como um alarme, para mim pular da cama para fora, o corpo mais pesado ainda estava sobre mim, eu acho que se essa pessoa de peso um monstro estava achando que eu tinha cara de corpos cansados para descanso de mil toneladas.

"Chegaram Levanta Bella, suas amigas e aqui já me estranharam na casa de vocês" um pouco Consegui me mover, parecia que os poucos reflexos que meu corpo tinha para se mover, fez com que o brutamontes do Edward saísse de cima de mim.

"OH desculpe Bella" Ele se levantou da minha cama como um reflexo, foi como um anjo olhando para mim assim que abri meus olhos, mesmo enxergando embaçado um pouco, olhar para sua cara fez clarearem meus pensamentos e se Voltarem só para o corpo esculpido ali na minha frente.

", Que nada, só que quando for novamente pular em mim, pense duas vezes para não me fazer virar um sanduichinho em baixo de você" Ele pareceu ficar embaraçado, sorri.

"Foi mal, sou meio bruto as vezes, não pensei, foi mal" Ele estava bagunçando os cabelos a cada palavra pronunciada na frase, coisa mais linda do mundo. Que Bella? Você está sentindo borboletinhas no estomago? Como? Não, você não se pode apaixonar por uma pessoa que você conheceu hoje, em uma praia, só porque te Esmagou como se você fosse um peixinho.

"Tá de Boa Eddie, relaxa" Tentei amenizar ele, levantando, tentando colocar um humor na conversa inteira Estou ", ok?" Sorri e ele pareceu ficar melhor.

E agora? "Ok Bella, Como vou mais me arrumar pro Luau se não tenho nada por aqui?" Era verdade, ele tinha ficado a tarde toda por aqui, e não tinha nada, exatamente nada dele por aqui para ele se arrumar.

"Não sei Eddie, você mora muito longe?

"Cara, eu pior que não sei a distância, porque eu cheguei Dentre esses dias e também -" Um barulho pausou o que Edward estava falando, o barulho de alguém batendo na porta.

"Bella?" Uma voz de nítida era Alice, e eu fui em direção a porta para abrir pra ela entrar

"Bella, daqui a pouco é o -" Ela olhou pra mim e em menos de Um Minuto Fitou Edward, e pareceu que ela tinha pensando que havia atrapalhado alguma coisa.

"Me perdoe Bella, não queria atrapalhar" Ela disse corando, virei os olhos.

"Não atrapalhou nada Lice, Não tem nada aqui" Ela olhou pra mim e eu me automatically também olhei, e vi que minha ea roupa dele, parecia que havia tido algo ali naquele lugar, ai meu Deus.

"Ok então - É, vim avisar que o Luau é daqui a pouco e Edward, Emmet trouxe uma roupa pra você se trocar, ele suspeitava que estaria com Bella" Ele sorriu "Estão aqui" Ela entrou dentro do quarto para entregar as roupas para Edward.

"Obrigado Alice, Emmet também agradece ao"

"De nada Eduardo, eu vou sair, ok fique avontade?" Ela deu um sorrisinho pra ele logo que automatically olhou embaraçado para mim. Dei de ombros. Alice fechou a porta e Edward descansou uma roupa em cima de minha cama e se sentou nela.

"Edward, você tem é melhor tomar banho aqui no meu quarto, que as coisas NECESSÁRIAS. Sabonete, Shampoo, tudo pra se tomar um banho decente, e -" Ele pausou mim e me olhou com um olhar malicioso por um instante.

"Com você Bella? Seu sorriso malicioso cresceu em seus lábios, e confesso que fiquei sem ar meia em nenhum momento que eu vi.

"Não, comigo não, porquê?" Tentei me fazer de desentendida, não sou fácil e Nunca vou ser, não é da minha normalidade ser assim, até porque quando eu estou do lado dele todos os tipos de pensamentos maliciosos que Estavam escondidos em mim, Brotam.

"Ele Poxa" Fez uma carinha de bebê mais eu tinha que resistir, eu resisti.

"Sem poxas. Você ou Eu primeiro?" Fui seca, tinha que ser, se não a parte que ele não resiste da minha mente ia vencer a minha sanidade.

"As damas, claro piscou" Ele, tremi extras. Peguei um short e blusinha uma no armário, assim que fui pegar minha roupa íntima, senti um corpo se encostando ao meu, me levando um ter um tremor para mim irreconhecível.

"Bella" Edward estava sussurrando ao meu ouvido. Me amoleci em seus braços. As vezes, me acho uma babaca e meu corpo também por se deixar levar Quando não se deve.

"O quê ... Edw ard ...?" Mais uma Vez meu corpo e mente vacilou comigo.

"Tem certeza que não precisa de nenhum acompanhante um banho? Ele ainda sussurrava ao meu ouvido e cada vez ia me seduzindo e me deixando mais mole. Ó que tem esse homem?

"Sim" Me virei e após ter conseguido pegar minha Roupa íntima e entrei ao banheiro, deixei minha em cima da pia roupa do armário, e voltei ao meu quarto para pegar minha toalha que estava em cima da cama, parei na porta antes de entrar mandei um beijo pelo vento a Edward. Escutei ele gritar meu nome quando fechei a porta.

Assim que meu terminei de tomar banho olhei Edward sorrindo para mim todo jogado na minha cama, enquanto eu penteava o cabelo e saia do banheiro.

"Achei que você ia passar a noite no banheiro, Bella" Te digo, se um homem quer me conquistar, tem que deixar eu ficar o tempo todo no banheiro e outra, tem que aprender a não me regular, cada um tem seu espaço, qual é.

"Ha-Ha. Se eu demorei tanto, porquê você não foi pro outro quarto e tomou seu banho? Eu heim" Sarcástica Sorri para ele, que logo em seguida me olhou malicioso novamente. Seu olhar me seduzia, definitivamente. Continuei penteando meu cabelo e logo em seguida peguei o secador e liguei para secar os meus cabelos, e pelo espelho, podia ver Edward Indo em Direção ao banheiro me fitando de cima a baixo. Sequei meus cabelos, deixei ele mesmo meio jogado e dei só uma Penteada e fui pra fazer, fazer uma básica e clarinha. Olhei em direção a cama e achei estranho, Edward havia deixado uma toalha em cima da cama. Peguei e abri a porta do banheiro, quando dei de cara com aquele corpo na minha frente, deixei a toalha cair. Minha boca abriu, automaticamente.

"Você ... Esque ... Ceu ... Sua Toa Lha ..." Ele olhou me envergonhado, e eu Abaixei Juntamente com ele para pegar uma toalha e seu rosto molhado veio de encontro ao meu.

"Obrigado Bella" Seu hálito fresco invadia minha mente, e sem perceber, disse com os meus lábios junto ao dele.

"De nada, Edward" Ele ia puxar meu rosto para um beijo, mais eu virei o rosto e sai fechando a porta. Esse homem meche comigo, concerteza, sem sombra de dúvidas. Eu não sei o que seria de mim ficar o Luau todo olhando para Edward, parada, sem fazer nada. Mais eu tinha que assumir minha postura de forte, não sou fácil e nem vou ser nunca. Mais não sei, essa noite quem sabe, eu não poderia me render.

**N/A:** Essa parte eu já tinha escrito a muiiiiiiiiiito tempo amores ): bastante mesmo, mais o que houve? Seguinte, queria postar tudo junto, mais deu muita página no word, então vou terminar lá, e vou fazer um suspensezinho pra vocês, jaé? PLIS, não me abandonem que eu não abandonarei vocês s2s2s2s2s2 Desculpa muito esse tempo todo, prometo compensar, promeeeeto.


End file.
